


Morning Sickness

by maokun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokun/pseuds/maokun
Summary: Kyungsoo is not familiar with his baby just yet
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> fluff n mpreg. this was my first mpreg drabble!

The morning rays seeping through the gaps between the curtains, travelling as it hit the sleeping man’s eyes, creating an abstract work of an art at the back of the man’s long lashes. It causes him to stir in his sleep, a layer of fair and smooth skin furrowing follows with an irritating groan. And out of stimuli, he turns his body away from the source of distraction.

Sun is already setting high, vomiting its beam as it blows life to the earthlings with great spirit, assuring the living to carry on with their life to the fullest. The birds are chirping its melodious song, strangely blending well with the background sound of the heavy traffic.

Kyungsoo used to love mornings. He will wake up earlier than everyone else does, finding his own time and happiness in the kitchen accompanied by the pleasant aroma from his cooking filled with loves and sincerity. The man’s profession is a chef in a hotel nearby their apartment. A fifteen minutes walk from his favourite coffee shop across the street.

Black. Kyungsoo likes his coffee long black with extra caffeine. The thick liquid with a distinctive scent is addictive and never fails to make the man squirms in excitement each time when the hot liquid touches his taste bud. Kyungsoo believes that his cup of coffee plays an important role in his morning routine. He can’t start his day without it.

Then, he loves to have a plain bagel with cream cheese spread on it evenly to go along with his coffee. Though it isn’t much to fill his stomach to the fullest, Kyungsoo finds himself craving for more and looking forward to having those again on the next morning with such fondness occupy his heart. Bagel and a cup of coffee. Perfect, what he calls it.

The corner of the man’s lips twitch upwards into a small smile, hands pulling the comforter up to his chin as his body curls into a fluffy ball. With eyes still shut close, happy memories invading his mind, Kyungsoo smiles as he tries to capture each scene and remember it vividly.

Something weird is pooling under his stomach, grumbles loudly to grab his owner’s attention but Kyungsoo sure it isn’t just about food. His mind turns hazy when the sudden unpleasantness wash away all of his sweet dreams. There’s no coffee or bagel. There’s a blank black screen. Kyungsoo feels his whole body turn paralyze, fingers feeling numb, as he scrunches his face to bear the pounding of his head.

The man convinces himself that it isn’t anything serious to be bothered about. Kyungsoo hugs his legs, trying to relieve the tension on his cramp muscles. He mentally calms the rising anxiety traps at the back of his mind.

Once his heart beats normally, Kyungsoo’s lips protrude into a soft sigh. He scoots closer to seek warmth and comfort. And when a bigger and a stronger hand drapes around his small figure, pulling him closer into the personal circle of the other, Kyungsoo finds himself drowning into the overwhelming calmness.

Kyungsoo snugs deeper, listening to the live heartbeat, smiling when he figures out his only remedy is the other’s embrace. The displeasing feelings soothe out and replace by loving memories as adoration casting away his hesitation.

But it's temporary. The rising nauseous shot from his belly up to his head like an alarm. Kyungsoo tries to swallow it and stays in his cocoon as his heart races with his head spinning. And before he can say or do anything, the fair man jolts upwards, throwing the comforter off his body with his hand clamping his mouth. His short legs running heading to where his brain told him to.

The black wooden door slams open and hits the white tiled walls with a great thud, causing Kyungsoo's remedy to wince follows with a low questioning groan, as if he's asking the source of the sound it's purpose for waking him up.

Kyungsoo let gravity pull his body down, kneeling on the cold and hard ground with his hands pressing on either side of the toilet bowl. Everything that he ate and drank last night ends up spilling in the bowl. It flows like a waterfall - fast and sudden - without the need to control it (though it sounds likely disgusting but it is just how it is).

His body is aching, his eyes are tearing and his stomach feels very uncomfortable. It isn't the first time it happens but Kyungsoo isn't familiar with the changes that are going on with his body. At first, he feels giddy and smiling ever so widely, and the next thing he knows is numbness and headache.

Kyungsoo isn't sure he can stand it anymore. It's driving him crazy, pushing him closer to the cliff, waiting for him to jump off it. He did think of taking the chances but when the same hand presses on the small of his back, Kyungsoo finds it stopping himself from thinking of the nonsense.

The warm hand is rubbing soothing circles, calming Kyungsoo down from his high. The heat from the surface of the soft hand passes through the layer of Kyungsoo's thin oversize shirt which isn't his. It seeps into his skin as it resonates in his body, chasing away all of his disfavor. Kyungsoo finds peace somewhere deep within himself. He leans against the larger hand, wanting it to stay there for a little bit longer.

He wipes away his tears and turns his head around only to find a man with disheveled hairs, hooded eyes and chapped lips. The tan of his skin is shimmering, the way Kyungsoo likes it to be.

"Are you ok?" His voice is hoarse and husky, making Kyungsoo feel shivers travelling down his spine.

Kyungsoo forces his lips to curve upwards but all he manages to do is showing a weak smile. His body hasn't recovered from the uninvited unpleasantness completely.

"Come on. Let's get you clean first," the other man says follow with a yawn.

The man stands up, hands extending for Kyungsoo to hold it. He pulls Kyungsoo up on his feet, ushering Kyungsoo to sit on the toilet bowl once he closes it. The ends of his fingertips brushing against the pale cheeks, assuring the frowning man that everything will be alright. He takes a few steps closer to the sink cabinet while the back of his hands rubbing his eyes, mentally telling himself to wake up, that the love of his life needs him.

With a clean small towel in his hand and a bottle of clear water on the other hand, the tanned man approaches Kyungsoo. He gives the water bottle to the other as he kneels down, wincing when the coldness from the floor stabs continuously through his flesh and onto his bones. Guilt is filling his mind when he thinks of Kyungsoo doing that action every single morning without a complaint.

A part of him blames himself for making Kyungsoo go through everything alone for what they both did but a part of him tells him that they want the same thing - an awaiting angel to make their life complete.

"J-Jongin..."

The mentioned man arches his brows, reaching his hands as he wipes Kyungsoo's mouth with the towel cleanly. "I'm here, baby."

"My body hurts."

"Which part?" Jongin asks, placing the towel on Kyungsoo's thigh as he spontaneously squeezes the smaller man's body.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No. It hurts internally."

The tanned man stares into the pools of the black orbs, taking a few dives when he can't figure out the meaning behind his husband's, of two years, words. Once he reaches the core, Jongin blink his eyes, forehead furrowing and right then, awareness hits him like thunder. Oh.

Jongin sighs. He hovers towards the side of the bathroom and settles down on the floor, patting on his lap, calling Kyungsoo to sit there. Reluctantly, the fair man obeys like a good husband he is. Kyungsoo sits on Jongin's laps, leaning against the firm chest. Jongin inhales the intoxicated vanilla scent from Kyungsoo's favorite shampoo, drugging him with every breath he takes. He kisses the fair man's hairs, arms circling the small waist and pulls Kyungsoo closer. 

"I'm listening."

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lips. "This whole baby is..." he struggles to find the right word to define his true feelings. Kyungsoo doesn't want his husband to get the wrong idea. "...weird." And that's the best that he can ever come out of, though he regrets saying that particular word.

"So, you don't want the baby?" Jongin half-consciously asks, unaware his statement is the one that is inviting pointless insecurities from the pregnant man.

"No!" The fair man stresses his voice, shifting his body to face his husband.

The tanned man groans in both pleasure and displeasure when Kyungsoo accidentally nudges his morning wood with his elbow. He swallows his moan, clearing his throat with his eyes shutting close to wrap all the perverted images in a box and seals it tight. Because right now isn't the right time to think of such things. Kyungsoo needs his rationality and if Jongin is acting ever so nicely, maybe God will reward him something for the night later. 

"You got it wrong. Of course I want the baby, don't you too?" the fair man is whispering by now.

Jongin sucks himself out of his daydreams back to reality. "Of course I want the baby too, Soo. But if you feel so uncomfortable, I can't help but feel guilty. You know I can't stand to see you cry every morning."

The smaller man sighs. "It just, the changes happening to my body is drastic and makes me feel shitty at certain times. You don't know how it feels to have a developing life form in you, forcing you to like what you dislike and dislike what you like. I want to drink coffee and eat bagels like I used to but now I can't even wake up early in the morning during the weekends to cook you breakfast because the baby wants to rest longer. And I don’t even eat ramyeon, Jongin!" Kyungsoo whines, lips pouting.

During his first week of pregnancy, Kyungsoo was craving for ramyeon though he hates that food with the thought of the MSG contains in it which is bad for your body. It made Jongin laughed when he heard Kyungsoo eagerly asking for ramyeon (they didn’t know Kyungsoo was pregnant yet).

Jongin caresses his husband's head tenderly and lovingly. "You do know that pregnant men can't consume caffeine. It's bad for the baby, princess."

"I'm not a girl," Kyungsoo mumbles.

"Sorry, baby," Jongin apologizes though he isn't supposed to say sorry over something so simple. But Jongin remembers his brother, Joonmyun, advising him not to make a pregnant man upset unless you want to get silence treatment for a straight full week. He mentally thanked his older brother, smiling in victory.

"But we're expecting a baby."

The tanned man takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he calms his nerves down, repeating a chant in his mind saying it is all for Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. "Alright. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"I want a bagel but I don't want a bagel. I want omu rice but I don't want omu rice..." Kyungsoo scratches his head in irritation followed by a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I want."

“Ok. Ok. Let’s just stay here for a while till you can figure out what you want to eat.”

Kyungsoo looks around the bathroom with his brows knitting. “But the floor is dirty,” he cringes.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you and our baby from any bacteria. If they ever get close to the two of you, I’ll kick their asses and send them away,” Jongin says in determination with his hands waving in the air, wanting to lighten up his pregnant husband’s mood.

And his mission accomplished when Kyungsoo laughs, his voice so gentle as its bouncing on the walls, creating an addictive sound that reminds Jongin the reasons why he fell for Kyungsoo in the first place. He feels his cheeks heating up, lips twitching to spread wider.

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Kyungsoo states and hit the tanned man’s arms playfully.

“But you love me anyway.”

Kyungsoo inches closer to remove the word distance from both of them, “I love you for a lot of reasons, Jonginiee,” he says and presses their lips together into a brief kiss.

Jongin’s heart is beating against his rib cage hard, hard enough for his heart to jump out. One of the reasons he loves Kyungsoo so much is because of the elder randomness. Kyungsoo never likes showing affection either when they’re in public or alone. Kyungsoo is a very shy guy when they first met during high school and Jongin is just the right guy for the elder. And random moments like this means a lot to Jongin.

“Feeling better now? Is she doing fine there?” Jongin’s hand rubs on the small bump on the fair man’s tummy.

“She?”

“Well, I’m hoping it’s a girl.”

“But, I want a boy.”

“Alright. Alright. A boy it is.”

“Don’t say that. You make me feel bad.”

Jongin massages his temple. Now, the man realizes that handling a pregnant man is far more complicated than being a soldier fighting for freedom.

“Jongin, you hate me don’t you?” Tears are forming at the corner of the man’s eyes. Kyungsoo stands up and leaves a dumbfounded Jongin on the floor.

“Soo, come back here. No, I don’t hate you. I love you and the baby,” Jongin says while following behind his husband while rubbing his nape.

It’s just the first month of Kyungsoo’s pregnancy and right now, Jongin isn’t sure if he can stick with his patience for another eight months. But neither of them knows what to expect when it is just the beginning of their journey together with an addition of a familiar member in their small family.

And between the whispering promises, light touches and loving kisses, Jongin finds himself falling for Kyungsoo countless times. Though the whining and the sulking never ends, he knows that there will be no other person who can make him stay loyal. Because Kyungsoo is worth fighting for and their growing baby will make their life complete.

And regret will never be found in his dictionary anymore.

Kyungsoo sniffs with his hands hugging the tanned man’s neck. “C-Can I have ramyeon?”


End file.
